Haircut
by ShugoJess0313
Summary: Van Kleiss met with Ren Johnson in the forest of Abysus, When Ren took Van Kleiss' form, while demonstrating his shapeshifting abilities, Van Kleiss is not pleased at this, So he decides to cut off his hair and wear different clothing, much to Biowulf's shock.


**Haircut**

**Rating: K**

**Van Kleiss  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary**

_Alternate timeline. Van Kleiss met with Ren Johnson, the leader of the Deadly Dragon Gang and a shapeshifting E.V.O. in the forest of Abysus, When Ren took Van Kleiss' form, while demonstrating his shapeshifting abilities, Van Kleiss is not pleased at this, So he decides to cut off his hair and wear different clothing, much to Biowulf's shock._

**Author's Note**

Attention, Generator Rex Fans, this fanfic is based on three of my VK fanarts on devianart, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Generator Rex**. Man of Action and Cartoon Network do. Only my OCs.

**Haircut**_  
_

* * *

Inside of the castle of Abysus, there was a man with long black hair with two silver streaks on it, dark red eyes, dark clothes and boots and a golden gauntlet was sitting in his throne. His name was Van Kleiss.

"Why that child" Van Kleiss muttered

**Flashback**

* * *

Van Kleiss was walking in the forest, when suddenly, he saw a figure of a boy eating something, while sitting on a log next to a black motorcycle. The boy had pale skin, short messy black hair with a long messy fringe parted down to the left side and strands framing his face and eyes of the same color with black-discolored marks around them behind black sunglasses, and an earring with a prominent metal crystal-shaped pendant attached to it on his left ear. He was dressed in a dark brown coat over a black sleeveless T-shirt, a scarf around his neck of the same color, matching his shirt, black fingerless gloves, a pair of calf-length reddish brown pants over navy blue socks, black boots, and two millitary dog tags around his neck. He also had a thin scar on his left cheek. He was Ren Johnson.

He was eating some potato chips and drinking a soda in a can. He was about to eat a candy bar, but is interrupted by Van Kleiss, who approaches the boy. The boy then looked to the man, who was staring at him.

"Just tell me: What are you doing here, sitting on a log next to a motorcycle and eating like an animal?" Van Kleiss asked.

"Van Kleiss?" Ren asked, instead of answer Van Kleiss' question.

"Ren Johnson?" Van Kleiss asked

Then the boy put the candy bar down and stood up.

"That's right" Ren said, while taking off his sunglasses "And I'm an E.V.O. that can change forms, remember?"

"Well then, Show me." Van Kleiss said

"I will"

Ren then he took off his scarf, revealing a brown belt wrapped around his neck and then, his long coat, revealing a black dragon tattoo on his left shoulder. Then, Ren activated his nanites and he becomes taller and paller as Van Kleiss, His hair grew long like Van Kleiss', and white streaks came out on it, and his eyes became dark red, but he still retained his original clothes, scar and tattoo.

"So, What do you say now?" He asked in Van Kleiss' voice.

"I can't believe it, you have my form" Van Kleiss said shocked

"Exactly, and it looks that your form is the more stronger, even for combat" Ren reverted back to his normal form, then he put back on his coat and scarf, and put on a gray and black motorcycle helmet and stepped on his bike.

"Now if excuse me, I'm going" He turned on his bike and rode off.

"SO LONG, FREAK!"

**Back to present**

* * *

Van Kleiss still on his throne, he picks up a long piece of his hair and looks at it. Dropping it, he walked down from his throne quietly.

**Moments Later**

* * *

He went into his room, and went to the drawer, and took out a pair of scissors. He then went to the full body mirror. He was holding the scissors, and looked at himself and then, the scissors.

"Why that child, could take my form?" He remembers the time Ren transformed into him.

"I must get over this"

He then grabs a chunk of his hair and begins to cut off his hair. Black pieces fell all over the floor. Biowulf was hearing the snipping noise, he then goes to look for the noise.

Finally, he dropped the scissors in the pile of hair around his feet, and looked in the mirror, now sporting a bob cut with his bangs remaining the same. He then sighed.

**Meanwhile in Providence**

* * *

A girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a short pink and magenta vest with cap sleeves over a magenta tube top, a magenta choker around her neck, long white and magenta armbands with magenta cuffs on her arms, pink gloves with magenta fingers, blue shorts with a pink belt with a silver buckle on it, White and magenta stockings, and pink and magenta boots was staring at a dartboard with a picture of Van Kleiss on it, and has darts on her fingers. Her name was Yumi Nakamura.

"All right, Van Kleiss" Yumi said "Take this!" She then threw a dart "And This!" And threw another dart "And this!" And threw the last dart.

She became exausted.

"Ugh, I'm exausted." She went to take a bath. "I better take a bath"

A young man with short spiky slicked back black hair with goggles on his head, wearing a red and orange jacket, a white/blue T-shirt with two orange rectangles on the right side of his chest, dark blue pants with strange patterns on them, black shoes and black gloves with orange cuffs, whose name is Rex, stood at the doorway, watching at Yumi stepped into her personal western japanese bathroom.

"Woah, She's good, isn't she?" Rex asked himself.

**Meanwhile in Abysus**

* * *

Van Kleiss was taking a shower. A new set of clothes was sitting on a stool. When he was done taking a shower, he stepped out and dried off. He puts on the new set of clothes, consisting of a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, gray trousers, black thigh-high boots, a long dark gray high-collared coat decorated by golden trimmings with golden epaulettes and cuffs with golden linnings and frills, a black belt with a golden buckle, and a black glove on his right hand.

He walked back to his room, then turned around and looked in the mirror.

Biowulf then walked to the doorway. "Master, What is happening here? I heard a noise and..." He then becomes shocked that Van Kleiss had cut his hair short and wore a different outfit when he saw the long strands of Van Kleiss' black hair on the floor. "Master!"

"Huh? Biowulf"

"W-What happened to your hair?" He approached his master.

"Huh? Oh, This, I shortened it."

"But, Why, Master?"

"Because, I've seen that shapeshifting E.V.O., Ren Johnson in the forest and somehow, took my form"

"Master, I understand what you feel." He placed his hand onto the left side of his head where his ear is located and some strands of his hair pulled out of the high collar of his new coat by the claws

"I know that"

"That hair of yours was so beautiful."

"I know that, too." Van Kleiss removed Biowulf's claw from his head. "But, I won't let that E.V.O keeps taking my form."

Ren was still riding on his bike on Abysus.

"And when I find him, he will be finished."

**The End**

**Author's Note  
**

Well I hoped you liked it, People, it turned out a _bit_ longer than I planned, so that makes me really happy!;3 Review!


End file.
